Energy
by Addicted.x
Summary: SASUHINA Woman, man. Good, Evil. Secret…Lovers… lusters? Because she needed him. And he needed her.


**A/N**

**Hello!**

**And again, I'm starting a new story ^^**

**This will be more… serious… I guess…**

**Anyway, I hope you like it…**

**Just tell me, ok?**

**.**

**Energy**

_SASUHINA_

_Woman, man._

_Good, Evil._

_Secret…Lovers… lusters?_

_Because she needed him._

_And he needed her._

.

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto**

**.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**.**

**Chapter 1: **This ain't how it's supposed to be – Keri Hilson – Energy.

.

.

The sun rose and the rays of sunlight went right through the thin green fabric that hung limply in front of the window.

Hyuuga Hinata slowly opened her eyes and turned around.

He was gone.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed and moaned.

Time to go.

She slowly stood up, her legs a little throbbing.

Hinata winced a little when she bends, to pick up her clothes that had been thrown away carelessly.

Yeah, last night had been a little… rough.

She put on her clothes and looked for her sandals and ANBU mask.

When she found them, she picked up the scroll she was supposed to get and glanced around the room.

And left.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Well done, Hinata."

Hinata nodded at the Hokage.

Naruto frowned at her emotionless face.

"Hinata." He said.

Hinata looked up at the new Hokage's face.

Naruto stood up and crouched in front of Hinata.

"Smile." He said softly as he took her hands and kissed it. "Smile. Please."

She just looked. She couldn't do anything.

Finally, Hinata closed her eyes.

"It's a war, Naruto-kun." She said softly. "I- I can't smile."

She opened her eyes.

Naruto frowned and he took her face in his hands. "Please, Hinata." He begged the woman. "Smile."

Hinata looked at him while a small blush covered her cheeks.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "For me?"

Hinata couldn't help it.

And smiled.

"That's it, Hina-chan." Naruto said and released her.

"Now, go and rest." He winked. "They're waiting for you."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Tadaima." She said softly while removing her ANBU mask.

Quick and soft footsteps were heard and Hinata smiled when she heard the voice.

"Nee-chan!" two arms clamped her neck and a head was in the crook of her neck.

"Hi, Hanabi." Hinata said softly. "How are you?"

"Don't. Scare. Me. Anymore." Were all Hanabi said while she held on to her sister.

"Shh…" Hinata tried to comfort her sister. "I'm here, Hanabi. Don't worry anymore."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata looked out of the window, and a frown appeared upon her tired face.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and saw her cousin with his wife next to her bed.

"Hello Neji, Tenten." She smiled.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Hinata-nee-chan!" two high and loud voices yelled.

Hinata chuckled when a boy and a girl ran inside her bedroom.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" the twin yelled and jumped on her bed, snuggling under her cover.

"Yuki, Haruhi, get out." Neji said and the two pouted.

Hinata giggled. "Let them, Neji." She said and hugged them.

"How are you, guys?" she asked them.

"Fiiiine!" they exclaimed.

Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"Yuki? Haruhi? Where are you, little brats?" Hanabi's voice rang.

"Heeeeere, Hanabi-nee-chan!" the two yelled and climbed out Hinata's bed, running to the other Hyuuga female.

Hinata smiled softly at them before they left.

"How do you feel, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked softly.

"Tired." Hinata said.

Tenten smiled. "You should be, Hina. An A-class mission on your own… you were gone for a week while the mission description said it would take maximal 3 days."

Neji coughed a little. "Hanabi was very worried, Hinata-sama." He and Tenten looked at each other. "Everyone was worried."

Hinata smiled. "I'm home." She said. "That's what counts."

"You don't understand it." Neji said. "It's war, Hinata. Konoha is fighting with The Sound. Everywhere I look, there are people dying, people are suffering." He clenched his fist. "I know that being an AMBU means a lot to you… but…" Tenten took her husband's fist in her hand and kissed it. "I… We don't want that you to die."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata winced as the katana from the enemy buried itself into her flesh.

She threw a few kunai's back, to the enemy, successfully killing him.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned around wile ducking for the sword another enemy pointed at her.

"Hinata! Help!" someone yelled and Hinata looked up.

Here eyes widened in shock behind her ANBU mouse mask and sprinted to the one who needed her.

"Hanabi!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"W-Will she be o-okay?"

Sakura hugged her friend closely. "She is fighting, Hinata." She looked at her friends tears filled eyes. "We are all fighting."

Hinata sobbed harder in her friend's embrace.

They stood there for a long time, till Hinata looked up.

"Can…can I see h-her?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and let her go.

Hinata walked in the hospital room where her little sister lay in the hospital bed, pale and lifeless.

Hinata sat down on the chair next to Hanabi and grabbed her hand.

"Hanabi." She whispered. "Hanabi. Keep fighting."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Where are you going?"

It was two in the morning, and Hinata was standing at the half-open front door.

Hinata turned around and wiped away her tears, meeting Neji.

"Neji." She said. "Go back to bed."

Neji raised one eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Hinata her ANBU mask on. "Mission." She said.

Neji glared. "You don't have a mission." He said. "I requested Hokage-sama if he could give you a week rest."

Hinata's gaze lowered. "Ah."

"Make sure you'll be back tomorrow."

Hinata looked up-

and felt him hugging her.

"Be back."

Hinata nodded and hugged him back. "Of coarse." She said.

Neji pulled back and nodded.

Hinata tried to smile at him for the last time, and ran out the house, followed by Neji's Byakugan eyes.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata jumped off a branch and landed in front of a small, wooden house, surrounded by trees.

She knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

The door opened, revealing a tall man with black hair and red eyes with black dots.

Hinata threw herself at the guy, throwing her arms around his neck, holding him close and kissed him, hard.

"S-Sasuke." She said between the kisses and tears that flew over her and his cheeks. "They- I- They-"

Uchiha Sasuke pulled her closer and inside the house kissed her back, and closed the door, pushing her against the wall.

Hinata broke the kiss and looked at his black, black eyes.

"They… Hanabi… coma." She said softly.

Sasuke nodded and kissed her.

Because… she needed him.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke was looking at the ceiling, thinking.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down, at the woman whose head was resting on his chest.

"Hn."

Hinata moved till her head was on the same level as his.

"This ain't how it's supposed to be." She murmured as she stroked his cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes as she continued stroking.

"Nothing is how it's supposed to be." He murmured back and leaned to her, to kiss her.

Hinata closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss.

Sasuke stroked her face as he crawled over her.

"Sasuke." Hinata said softly as when they pulled back. "Sasuke, I need to go."

Sasuke shook his head and kissed her neck softly.

"Sasuke, I need to go." Hinata said again, pushing him away.

Sasuke stopped kissing her and let his head hang.

"No." he said softly in her neck when he hugged her. "No."

"Sasuke."

"No, Hinata." He said harshly and looked at her. "I- I need you."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded. "Ok."

And she let him.

Because he needed her.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

.

**A/N**

**.**

**I don't know…**

**Is it ok?**

**Because I feel like… it lacked some… things…**

**But I don't know what…**

**Anyway;**

**.**

**Liked it?**

**Hated it?**

**Loved it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**


End file.
